


i remember it all

by bulletprooflesbian



Series: i hope you remember [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I am Supercorp Trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletprooflesbian/pseuds/bulletprooflesbian
Summary: This is Karas perspective of 'i hope you think of me'A huge thank you to everyone who read my first work, i am incredibly thankful for every comment and message i got about it. Thank you for reading it!I hope you enjoy this part! It is yet again based off a song! If you want the full feeling, listen to taylor swifts 'all too well' while reading.a special shoutout to my proof readers, I couldn't do it without you!
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: i hope you remember [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800520
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	i remember it all

**I walked through the door with you, the air was cold  
But something 'bout it felt like home somehow  
and I  
Left my scarf there at your sister's house  
And you still got it in your drawer even now**

Kara and Lena felt equally nervous when Alex invited them over for dinner. Kara was mainly anxious about her girlfriend feeling comfortable around Alex. 

Her sister was the most important person in the blonde’s life and Lena was starting to become more and more meaningful to her. 

Lena on the other hand was straight up scared of Alex Danvers murdering her because nothing in this world was good enough for her little sister. 

“Come on in guys.” Alex opened the door with a big smile on her face, gesturing for the pair to come inside.  
Hugging Kara she sent Lena a protective glare. “So you’re the mystery woman who stole my sister’s heart?”  
Kara blushed and looked down at her feet. 

“I’m Lena. I’m very happy to meet you. Kara has told me a lot about you.” Introducing herself and hoping to make a positive first impression she offered her hand.  
“Only good things I hope.” Alex looked over to Kara, smirking as she took Lena’s hand. 

As the older Danvers sister closed the door behind the three women, Kara helped Lena take off her coat and scarf, hanging it in the wardrobe.

The fear of Death by the hand of Alex Danvers slowly faded into the back of her mind as they got to know each other more.  
They got along surprisingly well, bonding over science and biology while Kara smiled at her two favourite people.

**Oh, your sweet disposition and my wide-eyed gaze  
We're singing in the car, getting lost upstate**

With a sigh Kara dropped the map back on her lap, “We’re lost. Maybe it was a bad idea to leave our phones at home.” 

“Love, don’t tell me, I have been saying that all day.” The CEO chuckled and shook her head slightly. 

Kara looked around and couldn’t remember the last time she had seen a sign of human life since they had taken the wrong turn. 

There was a comfortable silence between the lovers, the calm was broken by the radio. Lena wasn’t quite sure what song started playing but Kara most definitely knew because there was a big smile slowly creeping onto her face. 

The black haired woman gave her a weird look just before Kara started singing loudly, Lena’s gaze turned into a smile.  
Kara was singing louder and louder trying to encourage her girlfriend to join in on the song, which after a few slight shoulder jolts happened.

They ended up having a very dramatic duet including a small rap verse - which Kara was extremely proud of. 

In between they laughed so hard their eyes started to water and their stomach started hurting.

**Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place  
And I can picture it after all these days**

_I hope you like cold potstickers and sandwiches. Meet me in the Garden xx_

Kara was confused when she read the note after she came out of the shower, but couldn’t help but feel delighted when she read the word  
potstickers.  
Kara Danvers could not resist potstickers, ever. 

She finished drying off her hair, put on her boots and made her way outside.

She couldn’t help but tear up when she saw Lena sitting outside under a tree, on a picnic blanket with plates and wine glasses. 

This image, of Lena in the orange light of the sun, surrounded by red and yellow leafs of the tree engraved itself into Kara’s mind.

**And I know it's long gone and  
That magic's not here no more  
And I might be okay  
But I'm not fine at all**

Kara closed the door after a game night with Winn, Alex and James.

With people around she was distracted, as soon as they left she was back in the black hole that were her feelings for Lena.

All she could think of was Lena, Lena, Lena. 

As soon as she heard that familiar door ‘click’ when she closed the door, her tears started to fall.

**'Cause there we are again on that little town street  
You almost ran the red 'cause you were looking over me  
Wind in my hair, I was there, I remember it all too well**

The way Lena's hair moved with the wind and how she looked so peaceful with her eyes closed leaning her head against the open window of the car.  
Her jawline going down to her neck and down that perfect figure of hers. 

Lena opened her eyes and looked at the street. “Kara, look out!” 

She stepped on the break immediately, barely stopping in time.  
“Whoops.” She whispered. 

“What happened? Why did you not notice the red light?” Lena was agitated.  
Kara put a hand on Lenas leg. “Maybe I should pay the road the same amount of attention I give you.” 

**Photo album on the counter, your cheeks were turning red  
You used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin-size bed  
And your mother's telling stories 'bout you on a tee ball team**

“Eliza please, I think Lena has seen enough.”  
Her cheeks bright red, Kara was trying to take the photo album away from her adoptive mother.

Lena put her hand on Kara’s before she could grab it.

“Oh no no, babe. I don’t think I have,” She laughed and turned to Eliza, “please continue.” 

**You tell me 'bout your past, thinking your future was me**

Kara stroked her girlfriend’s hand while she was talking. “In my family it was always Lex. Lex did this and Lex did that and why can’t you be more like Lex?”  
They were sitting on the couch with a wine glass in hand each. 

“After a while I got tired of it and I think I made the subconscious decision that, once I was in charge of the Company, I wanted to use it to do good. You know, make a name outside of my Family?”  
Kara nodded, concentrating on what Lena was saying. 

The black haired woman took a sip of her red wine and continued. 

“Hence the name change. Luthor Corp would always have Lex’ face on it. I knew that L Corp was gonna be mine, my company with my… my...”

“Purpose?” Kara finished for her. 

“Exactly. It’s my purpose, it’s what I am meant to be doing.”

**And I know it's long gone and  
There was nothing else I could do  
And I forget about you long enough  
To forget why I needed to**

“It’s time, Kara.” 

Kara put everything of herself into the goodbye kiss they shared.  
She wanted Lena to stay, just stay with her forever. She was hoping.  
Yet, she knew that Lena couldn’t stay. 

Lena had to go back to National City, to her company, to her purpose. 

The sight of Lena getting into the car and driving away, felt like a bullet right through the heart. Knowing she wouldn’t see her again for a while. 

If she had known two days later she would hear the words “We shouldn't be together” out of Lena’s mouth, Kara would have broken down right there and then in the driveway in front of her house.

**'Cause there we are again in the middle of the night  
We dance around the kitchen in the refrigerator light  
Down the stairs, I was there, I remember it all too well, yeah**

Kara woke up to a cold and empty bed. “Lena?” in a sleepy state she got up with the blanket still wrapped around her.  
The women noticed a low light as well as very quiet music coming out of the kitchen. 

“Why are you awake, Lena?”  
She was sitting at the Kitchen table with a book, music on and three candles burning.

Lena looked up and smiled at her girlfriend.  
“I couldn’t sleep, I came here cause I didn’t want to wake you.”

Kara shook her head and walked towards Lena, hugging her from behind.  
“You should have woken me up, is everything alright?”

“Yea- yes all good.” Kara gave her a questioning look.  
Before Kara could say something Lena got up and turned around so they were facing each other, moving her fingers up and down Kara’s biceps. “I just- I love you Kara.” 

Kara’s eyes widened. “You what?”  
“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have.”  
Lena started to frown, spun around and stook a step away from Kara. 

The blonde quickly grabbed her hand before she could walk away. “I love you too.” 

The frown slowly grew into a shy smile and she reached forward to kiss Kara. 

As a reaction to the kiss, the taller woman wrapped the blanket around both of them.  
After parting lips they just stood there forehead to forehead. 

A familiar song started playing.  
“Isn’t that the song from a while ago. When you showed me that place?”  
Kara nodded gently.

The black haired woman continued to put her hands on Kara’s hips and closed her eyes. “If I stay like this, with my eyes closed. I can see us back at the glade.”

Tears started to build up in Lena's eyes, knowing what the future would hold for the pair in the next few weeks.

“I don’t care where I am, as long as I am with you.” Kara’s words sent a cold shiver down Lena’s spine and she took a deep breath, enjoying the moments she still had left with her counterpart.

**Maybe we got lost in translation, maybe I asked for too much  
But maybe this thing was a masterpiece 'til you tore it all up  
Running scared, I was there, I remember it all too well**

Not knowing why Lena had said those words left Kara wondering.  
Was it her fault? Did she do something wrong?

She wanted to curse Lena for not giving her a reason, she wanted to curse the women for making her fall in love with her and most of all, she wanted to curse herself for falling in love. 

**Hey, you call me up again just to break me like a promise  
So casually cruel in the name of being honest  
I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here  
'Cause I remember it all, all, all too well**

It had been a week since Lena left Kara standing in her driveway.  
A wave of excitement, sadness and a flicker of hope flew through Kara’s body when she saw Lena’s name on her screen.

_Hey,  
I don’t want to bother you but is there a chance I forgot my passport at your place?  
If so could you please mail it to this address? _

_L.Corp Inc  
212 West Avenue  
National City  
42335_

_Lena_

Kara wanted to scream, scream at herself for getting her hopes up just for a second. Her eyes immediately filled with tears and she threw her phone across the room and felt her body sink down against the wall she was standing against.  
Pulling her knees up to her chest, she spent that whole night crying, missing Lena in this position.

**Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it  
I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it**

“Some day it’ll hurt less Kara.” Alex said, stroking her little sister's hair. “What if it doesn’t stop hurting?” She sniffled and turned her head to look up at Alex. 

The Kryptonian had been crying with her head on her sister's lap all night.  
“It’s been three weeks, break ups take time. Eventually it will hurt less. I promise you.”

Alex was right but only partly. It didn’t hurt as regularly as it did in the first few weeks, but it still felt like a knife whenever she thought about Lena.

Every moment felt like eternity without Lena. Days felt like weeks and weeks felt like months.

**After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own**

Kara’s body was draped over the edge of the bed when Lena came out of the bathroom.  
Lena recognized the hoodie she was wearing as one of her own.  
The blonde hair was spread over the sheets and Lena let out a big sigh as she leaned back against the doorframe. 

“It’s unfair,” she said. “It’s really unfair how beautiful you are.”  
Kara blushed at her girlfriend's words and sat upright on the edge of the bed. 

Lena pushed herself up from the doorframe and walked to stand in front of the other woman. 

With a smirk on her face she leaned down and started softly kissing Kara, slowly lowering herself over the Kryptonian who was smoothly slithering back onto the bed completely.

Lena was the first to break the kiss and began placing delicate kisses on her girlfriend’s jawline and down her neck. 

In one swift and effortless motion Kara grabbed Lena’s hip and flipped them over. She was now hovering over Lena with one arm on either side of her head. 

“If we start talking about unfair,” she traced her finger on the hem of Lena’s shirt, “then we should talk about you.” 

In a slow teasing motion Kara lifted the shirt, placing small kisses on her soft skin, travelling up with the movement of the fabric until it reached the woman's shoulder. 

“About how you make me want you, every second I’m with you.” Lifting the shirt over Lena’s head and exposing her bare chest, Kara couldn’t help but smile. 

Lena pushed herself up to Kara, lingering just inches away from her face, glancing down at her lips for a moment and then insistently pressed their lips together.  
She managed to push Kara’s hoodie off of her, bringing to light her toned abs.  
Biting her lip at the sight of the muscles, Lena let out a small moan.

Kara searched for her girlfriend’s eyes.  
“And about how you are the only one I want to be with. Forever.” 

**Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone**

Lena had indeed left her passport at the house and Kara found it the day after she asked for it, but she held onto it.

Every now and then looking at the picture of a younger Lena with curly black hair and the tiny scar under her right eyebrow, she liked to cover with makeup.

On a tuesday night she put it in an envelope sealing it and putting the address on.  
It sat like that for another two days before she could finally get herself to send it.

**But you keep my old scarf from that very first week  
'Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me  
You can't get rid of it, 'cause you remember it all too well, yeah**

On sleepless nights, she’d take a long brown scarf out of her dresser.  
It was carefully wrapped in a bag. 

Kara originally intended to send it back to Lena, but it was all she had left of her and surely she hadn’t noticed it was gone.  
Whenever she took it out of its bag she’d put her nose into the soft fabric and inhaled.

The scent brought all of the memories back, the way Lena would hold her and touch her. It brought, even if just for a split second, Lena back to her.  
She used to take it out of the bag more but now everytime she would take it out, the smell would fade. 

The smell would often make her cry other times it would make her smile. 

**'Cause there we are again, when I loved you so  
Back before you lost the one real thing you've ever known  
It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well**

“I think I’ve got everything.” Lena looked around the room, mentally checking her list again. 

“Yeah everything on the checklist is checked, oh wait no there's one thing.” Kara was holding a notebook with all kinds of things written on it. ranging from toothbrush to laptop.

Lena raised her eyebrow in question and shook her head. “No no that can’t be, I checked everything twice.” The perfectionist in Lena rebelled.

Kara put a finger to her own chest. “Me. You forgot me.”

Hearing those words felt like a stab in Lena’s chest. 

“Kara, darling. I’m sorry. You know I can’t take yo-.”  
The Kryptonian interrupted her with a sad smile. “I know, I know Lena I’m just messing with you.” 

“I would do everything to be able to take you with me, love.” Lena walked towards her girlfriend and took her hands.  
“Well obviously not everything.” Kara looked at their fingers intertwined.

“Come on that's not fair Kara and you know it.” 

The blonde shook her head “I know I’m sorry I should not have said that.” With those words she pulled her into a hug, holding close. 

“I just don’t want you to go. I want you here with me, I want to come home to you. I want to watch stupid science documentaries with you.”

Lena put her nose in Kara's hair, breathing in deep. “They’re not stupid.”  
The taller woman laughed at those words and pulled her girlfriend closer once again, never wanting to let her go.

**Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all  
Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all  
It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well**

Kara was sitting on her couch with hot chocolate and was waiting for the takeout she had just ordered, she had a stressful day at the local newspaper.  
When she heard the sound of a car door, she put her mug down and jumped up. Rubbing her hands together she licked her lips, “Finally.” 

She didn’t go to the door straight away, last time she freaked out the delivery man because she swung the door open just as he was about to ring the doorbell.

Instead she walked over to the window that was facing the front porch.  
Rather than her usual takeout driver she saw a slim figure facing the house. Not recognizing the person. 

She shrugged, walked back to the kitchen to get her purse for the money.  
While she rummaged through her purse to find the money Kara made her way back to the window.  
The supposed delivery driver had put a letter on the swing.  
_My potstickers can’t be in there_ , Kara thought. 

Curiosity drove her to the door, slipping into her boots.  
Ignoring the cold that hit her when she stepped outside, she walked over to the swing.  
It was a simple envelope with her name written on it.

She picked it up and something about the writing felt familiar but Kara couldn’t quite place it. 

She looked after the mysterious figure, who right as she was about to get back into the car, turned around.

Their eyes met.  
Kara was stunned once she realised who it was. 

It was Lena.  
Lena, who broke her heart into a million pieces.


End file.
